Dessert
by Jara
Summary: Teal'c is having lunch in the mess. (S/J UST of course)


Dessert  
  
by Jara

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. But as newromantics pointed out: Jack does belong to me now!   
  
Rating: PG  
Classification: S/J UST/Humour  
Summary: Teal'c is having lunch in the mess   
  
A/N: This is a Teal'c POV fic, it scares the hell out of me. I never before attempted to write him as I just am scared to be way off. Getting Teal'c right is always great, however when you don't it can be terrible. So here is my attempt... to get him right hopefully. For now I am keeping this only on LJ as I am still cautious about this one and wait for responses. Please be honest if you think I got Teal'c wrong.   
  
Thanks to chiroho who is becoming a permanent beta it seems, he just doesn't know it yet! And of course nhawk78 who's always there for feedback and betaing as well. *knuffels for your guys, cause you are just the best*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Teal'c had occupied his usual strategic spot in the mess hall, his back towards the cement wall so he could observe people entering and leaving the room. It was early afternoon, when most officers finally were able to pull themselves away from whatever they were doing and take some time to eat. The whole concept of eating together in a confined space had intrigued him when he first came to earth. The Tau'ri seemed to have developed a very unique culture involving nutrition. The fascination with certain types of food that involved chocolate, ice cream, and everything that could be considered "dessert", was very peculiar, to say the least. It wasn't so much about eating out of necessity as it was about enjoying the process, and preferably sharing it with the people you were close to. Not that the Jaffa didn't have feasts where good food was enjoyed - it just never went as far as the Tau'ri seemed to take it.   
  
General Hammond entered the room, looked around and gave Teal'c a short nod, which he returned with a small bow of his head. The General sat down at a table with SG-2. It seemed to be his way of getting closer to his men: joining them at meals. It was something that Teal'c himself had found an effective way of bonding when he was still First Prime to Apophis.   
  
He finished his plate of lasagne, a food he really enjoyed and hoped his family would one day become acquainted with. Once done, he pushed the tray and its contents aside and picked up the box of chocolate chip ice cream, and started to peel off the lid. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two other members of SG-1 entering the mess. They were animatedly arguing about something, but they were too far away for him to be able to make out what. Major Carter and O'Neill chose their lunch and, still arguing, went to find a place to sit. He couldn't help but observe the way they both were grinning, obviously amused with the conversation. Suddenly, O'Neill lifted his head and noticed their alien friend.   
  
"Hey, Teal'c!" O'Neill's grin grew even broader and, closely followed by the Major, they made their way across the room to join him.   
  
He nodded his head. "O'Neill, Major Carter." He greeted them, and quickly sat further up in his chair, tugging his feet under it, as he knew the space below the table would soon be occupied.   
  
O'Neill placed his tray on the table, and then set Teal'c's empty one aside so Major Carter had enough space to place her own.   
  
Major Carter sat down and smiled at him. "Had a nice meal, Teal'c?" She asked, and he knew that she was hoping to lead the conversation away from whatever she had been discussing with her CO.   
  
"I did, MajorCarter." He replied, not giving her a way out as O'Neill sat down in the chair opposite her.   
  
He did not need to look under the table to know what was going on beneath it. He had observed it many times. O'Neill would sit down and stretch out his legs. Major Carter would automatically move her legs, avoiding a collision. After Colonel O'Neill was comfortable, his feet under the Major's seat, she would slump back as well, her legs on either side of his as she stretched out and rested them against the legs of his chair. Their legs would brush every time either one of them moved in the slightest.   
  
"Teal'c, will you tell Carter that red jello is better than blue?" O'Neill asked, seemingly unaware of the way they were sitting. His eyes were fixed on Carter's even if he wasn't directing the question to her.   
  
"I will not." He answered, sounding insulted by the suggestion.   
  
Major Carter grinned, her eyes not leaving the Colonel's. "See! Even Teal'c agrees that blue..." She started.   
  
"I do not." He interrupted, deciding he would not partake in their banter that actually wasn't about jello at all.   
  
Both his team members turned towards him, surprised.   
  
Inwardly grinning, he looked at them seriously. "You are both wrong."   
  
"Oh?" O'Neill raised his eyebrows curiously.   
  
"Chocolate chip ice cream is a much more desirable dessert than jello." He ended their pointless discussion and stood up.   
  
"What? You throw *that* at us and then walk off?" O'Neill looked at him, shell-shocked.   
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at his friends. "Indeed." He answered, and picked up his box of ice cream and plastic spoon.   
  
"Hey, come one, Teal'c... buddy." O'Neill protested. "We came here to enjoy your company." He shot Carter a glare as she started giggling.   
  
"You did not, O'Neill." He declared solemnly, knowing better than that.   
  
" 'scuse me?" The Colonel sent a confused look at the alien.   
  
"I believe you came here to court MajorCarter, not to enjoy my company." He clarified, hearing the said Major start coughing as O'Neill turned a bright shade of red.   
  
Satisfied with the effect of his words on the two humans, he walked out of the mess hall, hearing the frustrated groan of O'Neill behind him. Although he understood the need for regulations, he did not see why Major Carter and O'Neill should deny there was anything between them. Quite pleased, he assured himself that he deserved to enjoy the chocolate chip ice cream in the privacy of his quarters.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
